


Upholding Tradition

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2011 [6]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Day #6 - Christmas Traditions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upholding Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

“What Christmas traditions did you have when you were young?” Colin asked, tilting his head up to look at Ryan. They were curled up in front of the fire, enjoying a pleasantly peaceful Christmas Eve together.

“Does running around the house, searching for presents, count?”

“No,” Colin snorted.

“Hmm.” Ryan thought for a moment. “I remember we always had to go and pick the tree as a family. How about you?”

“We were always allowed to unwrap one present on Christmas Eve.”

“You want to unwrap one now?”

Colin smiled, sliding a hand upwards to unbutton Ryan’s shirt. “Yes, please.”


End file.
